King and Lionheart
by abracadaver
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and the God of Mischeif was in your bedroom? When the lines start to blur between realities, one girl has to figure out what to do when that happens and the most untrustworthy of all characters finds himself in her life. The bigger question, can she and he work together to stop the biggest evil Loki has ever faced?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I don't think I've ever done a story based in our world, not the universe of the fictional characters, so this should be…interesting. I'm currently writing shame, which is a Jane and Loki story. If you're looking for something with original characters check that one out. Otherwise, sit back and try not to laugh too hard at the absurdness of this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tasia tugged at the tape around one of the blades on her ceiling fan, earlier she had seen a viral picture on Facebook of a fan that had glo-sticks taped to it, she thought it had seemed cool so she decided to try it for herself. Unfortunately, she did not factor in that in that picture it was evident many glo-sticks had been used, were as she only had one that was most doubtably close to its expiration date or past it. Now hours later she was finally peeling it off, she had tried to sleep with it still rapidly spinning on her ceiling but it was so distracting, it wouldn't let her sleep.

"Fuck," She muttered as the last piece of tape pulled off the cheap black paint of the blade, she'd just replaced her last fan which hadn't worked in her room when she'd moved in to this apartment with her friend Lydia just a month ago. "There goes thirty bucks down the drain." She threw the tape onto the ground, and discarded the glo-stick into a large glass pint cup with the words "Carlsberg" written across it, a souvenir from her trip last summer to Dublin.

Tasia collapsed back into bed and stared at the now immobile green glow emanating from the glass across her room, it wasn't so bad now, and she could just turn her back to it if it still kept her up.

A noise, she turned to her right, it was her dog Molly, grumbling at the late hours she kept as she got up to find a more comfortable position on her bed, most likely to position herself away from the rather obnoxious green glow.

Tasia sighed and pulled her blankets back up to her face, settling in she let she let her gaze rest on the green glow, slowly she felt her eyes droop. It was late and she had exams to study for tomorrow, god why had she stayed up so late and watched Netflix? And Tasia's last thought that night would have been about her poor decisions when it came to Netflix, when she saw movement.

Her eyes shot open.

Slowly she lifted herself onto her elbow, she didn't need to squint…there was someone…no a man standing in the corner behind the glo-stick.

Terror muted her voice and the fact her cell phone was under her pillow was forgotten, she could not take her eyes off him. It was weird, some primal urge to stare at an enemy, if she had not been so terrified she'd have made some vague reference to Doctor Who and Weeping Angels, but it was not the time for geek humor.

Oh no, this man was going to kill her…or maybe not, just abduct her and do unspeakable things to her then…yeah probably kill her.

Rational thought screamed for her to scream, throw something do anything.

Suddenly she looked down at her dog's bed, Molly was curled up sleeping, what the fuck did she have a dog for if she couldn't even sense some asshole less than 5 feet from her?

Useless.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, which in actuality was only five minutes, if that Tasia finally found her voice.

"Who are you?"

The way he was standing was all she saw was his right arm and up to his shoulder, the cast off from the glo-stick didn't go much higher, which meant he was taller than the average guy. Moments past suspended in frantic silence, Tasia began to wonder if this was just very vivid dream.

And just as she was about to give into that notion, he spoke.

"I was under the impression you knew who I am." He said, because the fact he was lurking in her bedroom was not ostentatious enough, he had to go and say that.

"No…I ..don't." Humor aside, she was pretty _extremely fucking scared, holy fuck who the shit it this guy?_ She thought to herself attempting to keep the panic from her voice as it was already surging through her blood.

"You're entire race knows my name." His voice…it sounded…familiar.

There was this arrogant sort of way he crafted each word as it tipped off his tongue and into sound, how measured each phrase, and the subtle lilt and calm demeanor in which he stood, that took her mind from a place of sheer terror to a comfortable in-between of sheer terror and avid curiosity.

"With all you're supposed freedom, you'd think you could craft a simple sentence or answer the simplest question. My brother was right for once in his life, when he called one of your kind dull. Though to be honest that is something that applies to all of you."

THERE.

Tasia sat up quickly, realizing who was talking to her right now should have terrified her, except it didn't because she didn't live in the Marvel universe, that being said this man could not be talking to her right now.

Tasia laughed, relief flooding her face, "Damn, for a moment I thought this was real. This is a dream. Ha…wow." Shaking her head in disbelief.

"You think me fiction?" he responded.

"Ha ha yeah, me thinks you fiction." She taunted back, suddenly the glo-stick surged with unnatural light, illuminating the entire room, waking up her dog and sending her in fits of parking till the man gave her a vicious glance and she shrunk away and jumped onto Tasia's bed.

Molly brushed up against Tasia's arm._ Wait…that did not feel like a dream._ She thought, the fear started to return, but mostly It was confusion and bewilderment as she stared at the man in the corner of her room, making it seem smaller than it did to her normally.

The green reflected in his eyes, and he brought one hand to smooth back his black hair, his eyes were intense and without warmth, and the structure of his face was as perfect as in any picture she'd ever seen of him. His handsome features were haunting lilt with her rogue glo-stick in the glass across the room.

"Oh my god…" Tasia's hand went to cover her mouth; Molly curled up beside her in fear.

"I take it you have realized you dwell not in the world of your dreams."

"No..oh god…oh fuck." Was all she could muster.

"Well, half right, I am a god."

Tasia swallowed hard and stared, still paralyzed with confusion, fear, and just so many things, this was not happening, this could not be happening. Why her? Why? Why? What the fuck, why?!

"Say my name." He tilted his chin up, his cold eyes never wavering from her face, the small line of his mouth twisting into a sly grin as he stepped closer.

The movement from the corner must have shocked her brain back into functioning because she found coherency once more.

"Loki…Loki, Prince of Asgard."

His grin widened, Tasia swallowed against the grain of a dry throat and clenched her blankets on either side of her, whatever would happen next…it could not be good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PLEASE leave feedback**, let me know if I should continue! (: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
